L'amour a ses raisons que la raison n'a toujours pas trouvées
by TheDevilOfSlytherin
Summary: Voici un petit recueil de drabbles sur les couples les moins sexy de la saga Star Wars. Si vous avez envie de vomir, n'hésitez pas à jeter un petit coup d'œil ! UA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey !**

 **Je lis pas mal de fictions sur Star Wars depuis un certain temps et je dois bien avouer qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en français, hein ! Du coup, je vais un peu remédier à ce manque en vous offrant... un petit truc un peu ridicule ! Mais c'est pas grave parce que l'écrire m'a fait rire.**

 **Je vous explique un peu. En fait, ce sont deux personnages de Star Wars qui ne vont pas du tout ensemble et qu'on n'est même pas supposés imaginer ensemble... que j'ai décidé de mettre en couple. Pour notre plus grand dégoût. Allez, bonne lecture !**

Dès qu'il avait un moment de répit, Dark Sidious fermait les yeux et rêvait de son amour. En pensée, il voyait son corps voluptueux onduler comme personne d'autre n'aurait pu le faire, et cette vision le faisait doucement sourire. Presqu'avec tendresse. Ce sourire dépareillait sur son visage blafard et ridé, avec les rougeurs qui entouraient ses petits yeux. Heureusement, l'amour rend aveugle. Tous deux se voyaient rarement, mais chaque seconde passée ensemble se gravait dans sa mémoire à l'encre indélébile et refusait de s'effacer. Parfois, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux, il voyait son amour sortir un petit bout de langue pour lécher ses lèvres, et il devait se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur sa bouche pour mordiller, caresser et savourer ce petit bout de langue qui paraissait si doux. Sidious manquait de gémir à chaque fois, et son ange semblait le remarquer puisqu'il s'esclaffait doucement de son adorable petit rire. Il faisait l'impasse sur tous ses travers. D'ailleurs, à ses yeux, l'être aimé n'en avait pas. Aucun défaut, juste d'innombrables qualités, et des yeux si brillants qu'il y retrouvait l'éclat de tous les astres, l'intensité des lasers de l'étoile noire. Pour lui, Jabba le Hutt était parfait.

 **Cette fiction sera un recueil de Drabbles, d'ailleurs celui-ci fait pile 200 mots ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part du dégoût que ça vous a inspiré et à me proposer d'autres pairings !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey !**

 **Me revoilà ! Bon, j'avoue que ce pairing est moins dégoûtant que le premier mais il me plaît bien. Enfin autant qu'un pairing comme ça peut plaire. Je vous remercie pour vos retours, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir !**

 **Merci à _Orwen, Guest_ ( **_Joli compliment merci ! Ravie que tu ne te sois pas doutée du pairing ! **), Gigira, Rose-Eliade, Olane (** Ah. C'est direct. Tout le monde a le droit à l'amour hein ! Non je rigole j'étais dégoûtée en écrivant cet OS ! Beurk ! **), .paris, Marjomeow (** Oh c'est confus tout ça ! Cet OS t'a tellement choquée ? Tu t'attendais vraiment à Jabba ? Mince ! Moi qui voulais vraiment créer la surprise ! Je réfléchirai à ta proposition ! **)**_ **et le Poussin fou pour leur review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Padmé Amidala était amoureuse. C'était arrivé subitement, dès la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, comme un coup de foudre, et ça la poursuivait depuis. Pourtant, elle savait pertinemment que ses sentiments n'avaient pas raison d'être. Ils n'étaient pas du même monde, elle avait de nombreuses responsabilités en tant que reine de Naboo et la différence d'âge était trop grande. Elle savait que son amour était malsain, qu'il ne serait jamais réciproque, que ça la ferait souffrir, immanquablement. Mais elle ne pouvait réprimer ses sentiments, c'était impossible. Elle savait qu'elle était en mission sur Tatooine pour sauver son peuple. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la petite silhouette qui se mouvait rapidement sur son grand module. Son cœur pulsait fortement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'il prenait un virage dangereux ou qu'il manquait de s'écraser par terre. Elle le regardait encore et encore, suivant sa course avec attention, espérant qu'il remporte la victoire. Il était plus qu'humain, ça se voyait clairement. Il avait des capacités hors-normes et des réflexes inouïs. Soudain, alors qu'elle le fixait, elle vit son véhicule se fracasser contre le sol et plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, affolée. Grâce au ciel, Sebulba était indemne.

* * *

 **Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Surpris ? Ou pas ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyy ! Me revoilà !**

 **Ce drabble est 100 mots plus long que les précédents, et il est écrit à la première personne du singulier. Il est plus léger, plus drôle, je trouve. En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire !**

 **Je tiens à préciser que l'idée vient de ma très chère _Gigira_ , même si elle vous dira que les idées ne lui appartiennent pas parce qu'elles sont à tout le monde et bla bla bla.**

 **Je tiens à remercier _Isa'ralia Faradien, .paris, Aledane, Rose-Eliade, Le Poussin Fou, Gigira_ et _Olane_ pour leur review ! Je savais bien que le monde regorgeait de sado-maso !**

 **Voici mon petit drabble, bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

Vous êtes-vous déjà fait couper un bras ? Moi oui. Bon, inutile de vous dire que ça fait mal, que la douleur est insupportable et que voir son moignon sanglant n'est pas très plaisant. Et regarder son membre ensanglanté par terre n'est pas réjouissant non plus à vrai dire. Le plus ridicule dans tout ça, c'est le contexte dans lequel ça s'est produit. Je veux dire, je n'avais pas du tout l'intention de me battre ou de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me faire perdre un bras. Vraiment. Mon métier dans la vie, c'est interprète. C'est utile dans un monde comme le notre. Ce n'est pas vraiment évident pour moi, je ne suis pas un droïde, je suis faillible, mais ça paie bien. Mais laissez-moi vous expliquer. J'étais dans la Cantina et je buvais une choppe, tranquillement, lorsque j'ai remarqué un très beau spécimen. Il était de race humaine, aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les humains, d'ailleurs, mon frère m'a toujours dit qu'ils auraient ma peau. Bon, là, ils ont eu mon bras. Mais enfin bref, j'ai vu ce beau spécimen se faire insulter par une créature, alors évidemment j'ai décidé d'intervenir puisqu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre. Je lui ai traduit et je l'ai même ouvertement dragué. Bon, manifestement, j'ai dû m'emmêler dans mes propos. Ou alors il était vraiment prude, je ne sais trop qu'en penser. Ou peut-être qu'il était déjà pris. Toujours est-il que l'autre humain qui l'accompagnait ( il était un peu plus vieux et un peu plus moche, pas trop mon genre ) m'a coupé le bras, comme ça, avec son sabre laser. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il devait être jaloux que j'adresse la parole à son camarade. Décidément, Luke Skywalker fait des ravages !

* * *

 **Voilà ! Alors évidemment, il est différent, mais si je ne devais faire que des choses identiques, mon recueil n'aurait absolument aucun intérêt ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si quelque chose vous a fait rire !**

 **Et bonne rentrée scolaire à tous ceux qui sont dans la même zone que moi !**


End file.
